


Foolish for Her

by SugarPeaWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inspired by Music, This was only suppose to be a drabble oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPeaWitch/pseuds/SugarPeaWitch
Summary: He vowed that he would find her and she believed him. To embark on such a journey seemed stupid yet he still did it. He was a fool to the world, but to him the only world that mattered was her.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & John Egbert, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket(One-sided), John Egbert & Equius Zahhak, John Egbert & Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Foolish for Her

**Author's Note:**

> (Original publication date: November 30, 2019)
> 
> I'm still continuing with the reposting as I work on new stuff, but this is one of most recent drafts so it's closest to my current writing style. This was for a writing challenge where we had to write short stories inspired by one of the various song prompts so this was the result of me listening to "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak and being super extra. Enjoy!

_Once upon a timeline..._

Two lovers terrorized a little town with their affections. They had met when they were young, a wide-eyed and silly boy, who by chance, bumped into a wild-haired and dangerous girl. Their first meeting took place by the forest, where he had caught her trying to steal the pastries he had packed in his cart. He threw a pie in her face to teach her a lesson and, despite the cream running down her face, she laughed. That’s when he knew she was the one.

Every day the townspeople would gripe about the nasty tricks a mysterious thief was pulling on them and the boy would stifle his laughter. Unbeknownst to them, he was visiting the very same thief every night within the forest. Only the moon bore witness to those secret strifes, the terrible jokes, and their song-less dances that stretched on until dawn. The vicious girl had grown fond of the boy, and he only became more enchanted with her with every step they took. She had stolen his desserts, but he, in turn, had stolen her heart.

But happy moments cannot last forever. As the two grew, rumors of the girl began to surface from the suspicious townspeople. Through hushed voices, they would discuss what the unseen thief could be, a demoness, an imp, or any wicked creature from hell itself. It wasn’t long before there was talk of searching the land to kill her. Her lover dismissed such rumors as stupid ramblings, but the girl knew better. They were on to her, and if she wanted to live, then she needed to leave for good.

That very night when the young man arrived at the woods to meet his beloved, she looked at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen grace her face. Big blue eyes full of longing and yet without the spark of the initiative to take what she wanted. 

“This will be our last dance for now,” she told him. “If fate proves kind to us, then we will have another, but until then, we must enjoy this.” 

The young man stood stunned before a rush of questions began to flood out from him, but the girl bid him quiet. 

“Of course, I am already yours,” he assured her. “But my sunshine, I am worried. I know I never ask anything of you, but do put my worries at ease by enlightening me on our circumstances. Will I ever find you again in this world? Can you promise me that you won’t disappear from my life for good? Can you?”

The girl smiled before taking his hands into hers. “I promise so as long as you have my heart that I will never disappear from your pretty little head,” she vowed.

Such words made the young man grin as he looked up at her. “Then I will find you. Even if you tell me no words of your planned retreat, I won’t stop until we are reunited. A brand new start of the two of us. We are like two plucked pea bodies, from the same snug pod, even mother nature cannot keep us apart.”

She shook her head at him in both disbelief and fondness. “You’re ridiculous,” she snickered. 

“And you’re beautiful,” he immediately countered. 

“Shut your mouth and dance with me already,” she insisted while taking his hands into hers.

“Why don’t you shut it for me?” he suggested as he approached closer to her with every step.

“As you wish,” she whispered before closing the gap between them within seconds. 

* * *

The girl was gone the very next day. The townspeople searched the entire area of the woods, but there was not a trace of the thief anywhere. It was as if she never existed in the first place. To this surprise, the whole town rejoiced; finally, they were free of the wicked she-devil, and now they could be happy again. However, there was one who did not share this sentiment, a pleasant young man who had a strange forlorn look in his eyes that morning. But he wouldn’t tell what had caused him such sadness. Oddly after a week, the young man had disappeared as well. There was a vow which he had planned to fulfill no matter what. 

The entire course of the lost lover’s journey can be marked not by time, but of three strange encounters along the way.

* * *

The first occurred in the early days of the voyage when the young man had stopped at the nearest town for information on the girl’s whereabouts. He received little help from the people. It was when he entered the nearby pub did he finally get answers. 

Inside the pub, the patrons paid no attention to the wandering tourist boy. He grew discouraged and had been about to leave when someone caught his eye. A plump blind woman sat in the corner of the tavern, slowly nursing a fruit drink. The young man had only glanced at her, without a word, and yet she paused as if she could feel him staring before shooting him with the sharpest grin he had ever seen. He proceeded to smile back before sitting by her to ask the same questions.

“By the woods edge did I smell the sprinkles of blueberries dotting the air,” she rasped. “Continue North, and you may find her, but per my advice? I say forget that folly. Perhaps she has gone already from you and for good as well. No likely possibility she’s waiting for you.” The blind woman paused to take another lick of her cider with no remorse for her rudeness. It was irritating but strangely humorous. “Why don’t you relax? Unwind a while and chase some other pretty girls that you can catch this time.”

The young man could tell that this stranger had meant it all as a jab against him. However, despite her discouraging nature, he smiled and thanked her for her words. “That’s quite alright, I already have a girl out there,” he told her. “She’s not perfect, but neither am I. I would rather relax later with her than to give up on her for the sake of being relaxed at this very moment.”

The blind woman looks up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought before setting down her drink. Her pensive moment is quickly replaced with her previous proud smile as she sits up from her chair. “You are awfully foolish then,” she snickered. “Well, I warned you. Now my work here is done. Best of luck on your travels boy!” And with a quick flick of her hair, she had disappeared from the pub.

The second encounter occurred far later after that day. Traveling by foot, the once young man followed the trail of thicket that marked the land. He carried on and on until there were no more trees to see, and all that remained were cold mountaintops with little civilization. 

It was quite the surprise when he sat down to rest only to be greeted by the sound of horse hooves approaching. He quickly stands up and turns to find a beautiful white mare staring pitifully at him. Its strong rider was equally as gorgeous yet bore a disapproving expression as they looked down upon him. 

“Enough adventure-seeking sir,” he said gruffly. “You will never remain as nimble as before.” The fact that the rider towered upon the horse did not make his presence any less intimidating. 

“It is high time that you cease this nonsense for your own sake. Settle down, perhaps with a family.” For a moment, his hard face unexpectedly softened as he regarded the smaller man. “But get it into your head, you will surely drive yourself mad over the faint idea of obtaining the impossible.”

It was harsh, but well-meaning advice. The traveling man could see that the stranger pitied him just the same as his noble steed. Yet he smiled as if their words were nothing new to him. “I thank you for your concern, great horseman,” he replied. “However, you have overlooked that I am already mad and have been so since my love disappeared. This curse upon me will not cease until I can find her. I have grown, but I am restless still, so I’ll keep going.” 

The horseman, albeit quiet, does look stunned. The stillness is broken a minute later when he sighs and shakes his head at the man. “You are acting foolish,” he said. “But I see now that I cannot stop you. Carry on by following the river’s flow if you must continue this quest. May the unknown be kind to you.” And with a final whinny from his horse, the rider turned around and disappeared. 

The final confrontation did not happen until the life of the man drew nearer to a close. He kept close to the river, faithfully trudging along it’s every curve and bend. He would have walked by it forever if the brook had not eventually given way to the immense sea. The weary traveler stops at the shoreline and stares out into the waters. He wonders if there was anywhere left in the world to search. 

“Good grief, you’re near death mortal,” called a voice. 

The aged man turns his head and only to be greeted by the sight of a rather pompous fisherman. Before he could even speak a word, the stranger scoffed and continued speaking.

“It is pathetic that you've put yourself through this wild goose chase for years and years. You have sacrificed the majority of your life all for the sake of finding someone who shouldn’t even be with you,” he spat. He certainly was more aggressive than the previous strangers. “Yet, you’re too stubborn to accept that and cannot leave well enough alone. Now even if you manage to find her, there won’t be any more time for you two. Why are you still at this? Why don’t you drop your silly hope already?”

The words rang in the open-air, leaving the old man silent. It had seemed that after so much time, he had finally grown discouraged. That is until the old man began to laugh at the fisherman’s annoyance. He laughed so hard at that moment as tears leaked from the crinkled corners of his eyes.

“Because it is all I have left,” he croaked. “I carry only the clothes on my back and my love for her is safe in my heart. We made a promise you see, and I am going to keep it. Even if my last moment is with her, it will be a moment well spent.”

The fisherman scowled as scornfully as he could at the old man. “You cursed-” he began before shaking his head. He was oddly at a loss for words as his eyes began to water. The fisherman covers his face and turns away while he cries out his last words. “Foolish man! If you wish to die so badly, cross over the waters till you reach the edge of the world. Begin the new dance of the end.” And with the roar of the ocean sounding nearby, the fisherman disappeared from the shore. 

Without fail, the old man did just as the stranger told him to do. He managed to rent a boat and sailed across the broad sea without a clear destination in mind. He briefly wondered if this had all been a cruel joke at his expense, but his faith was too strong to believe it. The old man grew wearier as time passed, and yet he kept going with the little strength he had left. 

* * *

One day when he had fallen asleep, his boat was blown off its previous course by the strong winds. He awoke hours later only to see that he had arrived at an unfamiliar island. Had he finally done it? The old man docked the boat and hurried off to search this land with only one person in mind.

The moon began to rise after some time and the old man was growing tired again. He had found himself deep in the thicket that made up the island as his eyes were growing weaker behind his frames. He stopped by an open patch in the forest when he felt himself struggling to breathe. His life was nearing the end. He had seen it coming, and yet he still ran from it. But now he hadn’t the skill to run any longer. He slumps down to the ground and shuts his eyes, trying to recall the face of his beloved one last time.

That was when he heard the first few notes in the distance. The old man wondered if he was going mad, but sure enough, when he raised his head, he could make out faint festive melodies from the open field. Curious, he forced himself to stand and walk while the music grew louder. There was nothing here, yet it sounded as if a whole party was happening. He was so entranced by the phenomenon that he didn’t notice when he stepped into a ring of mushrooms. 

A sudden shift in perspective nearly caused the old man to stumble as he found himself bearing witness to an incredible world. Music sounded from all corners of the forest as lighting bugs streaked the sky with their glow. People of all shapes and sizes dancing wildly in the field, all of them so beautiful that they couldn’t possibly be human. Such suspicions were confirmed by the thin wings sprouting gracefully from their backs. It was a kaleidoscope of colors fluttering around without a care in the world. 

He had just begun to process this reality when he felt something grab his wrist and pulled him into the circle of dancers. Then the old man was being twirled around without any regard for his health. He could barely stay on his feet when he catches a glimpse of this energetic dance partner. He didn’t expect it to be the blind woman from so long ago; he also didn’t expect her to have big teal wings floating behind her.

“Well I’m glad you could make it, boy!” she laughed. “I thought you would never show up.” The blind woman raised a brow when she noticed how he only gawked at her. “What? Dragon got your tongue or have you never seen a fairy before? Come on, loosen up! You already proved to me that you aren’t a lazy prick, so now is the time to make merry.”

Despite his confusion, the old man listened to her and began to dance alongside her. He was much slower of course, but the quick-paced tunes were enough to raise his spirits. He was getting the hang of it when the blind woman suddenly passed his hand to another person. The old man looks up and is surprised again to see that it was the horseman from the mountains. He looked just the same as before, save for the long indigo wings he displayed.

“Good evening sir,” he greeted politely. “I will admit, I am rather impressed that despite your feeble form, you had the strength to keep going. Truly you hold an iron will. I am sorry that I ever doubted you. Please allow me this dance as an apology.”

The old man could only nod as he did not want to be rude to the horseman. He was then led into a much slower dance, a pleasure for his worn lungs. The horseman held him in place gently as if he was afraid he’d accidentally break him. The old man didn’t doubt the horseman’s strength yet did not worry about his safety. Then like before, he was wordlessly given away to someone new. Sparkly violet wings greeted him before he came face to face with the fisherman. 

“Ugh, you again? Just my luck,” he scoffed. “Honestly, it is unfair to me that out of anyone that she could have chosen, it had to be you. Humans are such silly creatures.” The fisherman was as egotistical as before, but he didn’t seem to be as upset. “Though...your faithfulness and sincere words have somewhat convinced me of your competence. For that, I will graciously allow you this next dance with me.”

Yet again, another song forced the old man into following new steps. The fisherman went for a complicated dance and was relentless against the frail human who struggled to follow. He even flew them both up in the air at one point as if to show off before settling back to the ground. Then the fisherman’s face unexpectedly softened as he leaned in to whisper something in the old man’s ear. 

“Keep to your promise and treat her well,” he insisted. Without another word, the fisherman handed off the old man to someone else before moving on. 

The old man had just enough time to look at the hand in his until he heard a gasp. He looks up and instantly feels as if his breath had disappeared. There in front of his very eyes was the girl from long ago, looking as he remembered her though the spotted blue wings were new. 

“My love, is that-is that you?” she asked hesitantly.

The old man smiled as he felt tears beginning to form. She was real, oh so real. He had finally found her. “I would think so,” he replied. “I’ve been me since I could remember it.”

The girl grinned and pulled him into an embrace as her wings fluttered rapidly. “I missed you so much! I can’t believe it,” she cried.

“Well, I made a promise, didn’t I? We’re two plucked pea bodies plucked from the same snug pod after all,” he said as he hugged her as tightly as he could.

She snorts at the silly words and pulls back enough to look at him. “Comedic as always.”

“Just as you are beautiful,” he retorted. He goes to hold his lover's hand again and does a small bow. “Now then, just as promised, may I have this next dance?”

The girl smirked and wasted no time getting into position as the next melody began. It was the start of a recreation of their private dances from perhaps a million years ago. “You may, and you will,” she replied. 

Then they began to dance, dance, and dance. It was if the couple could go on forever simply in the hold of each other’s arms. Such happiness was evident in their glowing faces that it was clear to the rest of the party that these two were never going to separate again. Perhaps it was the combination of their love and the strangeness of fairyland that caused the old man to change with every step. The years of hardship seem to slip off his skin until there he was, the young man from before looking at the girl as if it was the first time. They would forever remain together, absolutely being the silly trickster duo they were destined to be. For what is love, if you cannot be completely foolish for the other?

_The end._


End file.
